Tracked vehicles are typically designed to operate in fields and construction sites. In these environments dirt and rocks are often churned up and deposited on suspension components. This can clog the tracks, jam suspension components and cause excessive wear, among other problems. What is needed is a suspension that can better shed dirt and other contaminants. It is an object of this invention to provide such a suspension assembly.